Translating for Tokio Hotel
by xXSilentloverXx
Summary: What happens when 18 year old Vanessa goes to work one day and sees Tokio Hotel sitting there. Will She be able to clam Mr. Tom Kaulitz or will she just get hurt? Tom/OC Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Without even opening my eyes, i know i am late for work. I just sit there and think about last night. My friends and I had a graduation party. We had a lot of fun. There were like 20 of us there at the Gallery(the biggest nightclub in Panama). Well lets just say we went crazy. Without opening my eyes i grab my home remote and but on some music. The first song that comes on it Tokio Hotel - Don't jump. I leave it.  
I take a chance and open my eyes... CRAP LIGHT BAD. Shit what did i drink last night?  
Maybe it was all those shots. I get up and stumble a little bit. I go take a shower and wash my hair.  
I get out and run to my walk in closet. I grab a strapless black dress and a pair of Chanel heels and do my make up. While i am doing my make-up i wonder what my boss will say to me. Who the hell cares. The funny part is that he cant fire me, because my dad owns the company. Well I guess I should tell you who i am. I am Vanessa, I am 18 years old and i just graduated form high father is pretty rich. He owns the apartment building we live in called Estelle are 27 floors and i own the whole 18th floor..( daddy's girl). And he also own the company called, Language. It is for people who need personal translator. I have been working there since i was 16.  
Now your wondering why am i working. Because we have not always had money. and my dad likes to make me work for what i have..And today i have a big job. Some famous group is coming in from Germany. I don't now who it is but i will be going with them all over Central America and South America, being their personal translator.  
I walk into the kitchen and grab my bag and a cup of orange juice and make my way down stairs.  
Get to the lobby and see my car waiting there. I jump in a haul ass down to work. I get there in 8 minuets and park. i walk in to the lobby.

"Good morning, " says Michelle the receptionist. I nod and smile. I walk in to the meeting room and see four teenage guys plus my boss looking out the window talking.

"well nice of you to join us, Vanessa, Your 15 minuets late." Says Doug my overweight boss.

" Yea sorry I had a hard night last." I say with very little interest

I take a good look at the guys i will be spending the next few months is a short one with blond hair and is very quite. The next one is very muscular and has piercing green eyes and long brown hair. Now the other was very tall and had how to say... Big hair. the last one was sitting in an chair playing with his phone. He was tall and had dreadlocks. i keep my eyes on him a little longer. Then he looks up at me and smiles. God my heart just lost control.

"Well everyone this is Vanessa." says Doug. he looks at me and says "Tell them who you are."

I take a drink of juice. And stand up. " Hey I am Vanessa and i am from New York but have lived here for seven years. and i guess i will be with you guys for the next few months, i know we will have a good time." I say the last part looking at they guy on the end.. Something is wrong, i know who they are i just cant remember. Maybe because i am hungover? Then the one with big hair says "I am Bill" Next is the one with green eyes. " Hello I am George" " I am Gustave" says the one with short hair. Then last the one with dreadlocks says" Hi, i am Bills brother, Tom. Nice to meet you Vanessa." Then somthing snaps in my head...

"And together your make Tokio Hotel."


	2. Not a normal Teenager

Chapter 2

"So you know who they are?'' Doug askes me

"Well yea, what you dont? I dont live under a rock." I tell him. He must not notice I am a little hung over.

"Why are you not throwing yourself at them then?" He keeps pushing the subject. Why wont he just drop this? I think to myself.

"Because if you missed the part I am a tad hungover and plus I am not a normal fan girl" I tell him then I look at the boys"You guys must be hungry. Lets go grab something to eat" I stand up and grab my bag and my sunglasses.

"Oh yes well Vanessa will take you to where your staying. Have a good time in Panama." Says Doug.

"Come on guy lets go" I start to walk out and the guys fallow me out.

"So what do you guys want to eat" I ask as we get in my car.

" I want burger king" Said Tom and the others just said" yea sure"

Bill was sitting it the passenger seat and started asking me about my faveriot music. It turns out that him and I like alot of the same music. We got the food wich was ALOT and then we head down to the Causeway. Wich is like those long roads that connects 3 islands to the country of Panama. So when you are driving on it nomatter what side you look on you see ocean. There are little picnic tables and benches on it. So we stop at the last one. Tom sits next to me and we just sit there and talk.

"How old are you?" He askes me as he takes a fry and puts it in his mouth.

"How old do I look?" I ask him, arching my eyebrow.

"Well when I first saw you I thought you were 21. But then you said that you just got done with highschool. So I'm going with 19." He says.

"Umm well your close. I'm 18." I smile at him." I know that you and Bill are 19. But your 10 minunets older. And Georg is 20 and Gustav is 21." I take a bite of my hambuger, I look at the other boys who are in a very deep conversation in and I just sat there and got to know eachother more. When he would talk I would find myself staring at his lips.

"Vanessa?" Bill askes

" Yes Bill?." I say as I drink some soda and just at that moment Tom puts his arm around me( Well the back of the bench) and i choke on my soda.

" Where will we be staying?" Bill askes while looking at me strangly.

" Well with me kinda. My parents own a hotel building called Estelle Tower. And I own the 18th floor, on my floor there are 4 other rooms. So thats where you will be staying." I say after I stop choking.

" Wait.. You own the whole floor?" Askes Tom

" Well yea. I use it for partys when my friends need somewhere to stay. And well its really peaceful having my own floor." I look at them and they were done eatting and I stand up and say " Well lets get going then." We get in my car and head over to the Hotel.

"Vanessa can I see your apartment?" Bill askes me.

"Yea no problem." I tell him. We pull up to Estelle tower and Valet comes and gets my car. We get in the elevator and somehow Tom ends up next to me. His had touches mine and I blush. We get to the 18th floor and the boys let me out first. I walk to room 483. I slide my card and we walk in and I hear Bill say " Damn this is awesome."

My apartment was mostly black and white. With some acent colors of purple and dark red. I have a 42 inch flat screen and and a Playstation 3 and a Xbox 360. I have a huge kitchen mostly Stainless steel. A smile spreads across my face as the boys look at my appartment.

" Well, I will show you your guys rooms." I say and walk out into the hallway. " Ok, Toms is there." I point to the room across the hall. "And Bills is that one on the corner. And if you go around the corner Georgs is on the left and Gustavs is on the right. Your bags are in you rooms and if you need any thing call me."

"Thanks Vanessa." They all say as they make their way to their rooms. I walk in to my room and change in to a pair of short- shorts and a tank top. I go and turn my labtop on and go on messenger..*2 hours latter* I should go se how the boys are. I walk to the door and as soon as I open it Tom is standing there.

"Hey Tom! Is something wrong?" I ask him.

" Ermm... No I was just thinking about you and wondering if you wanted to do something. Like watch a DVD or something?" Tom says and then flashed a smile. I smile back. I dont know if I should.

"Yea that would be awesome." I say. I open the door more so he can come in. He walks by and grabs my hand and closes the door. I think to myself. This will be fun!

Hey guys I am sorry but this is not the most fun chapter. Dont worry it will get ALOT better. Some of Vanessa past will come out in about chapter 4.

3 Vanessa3


	3. Your on Pretty Boy

Chapter 3

"Well I dont have very many 'man' movies... How about we play a game?" I ask as I go to the kitchen and grab two sodas( coke).Tom goes over to my game shelf and looks at my games.

"What about this one?" He says as he holds up Call of Duty 4. I look over at him and nod my head. Tom goes over and puts it in the Xbox 360. He gets the game ready and I sit down next to him on the couch.

" Are you ready to die, ?" I ask as I grab my Control.

"By you any day, ." He says and we both start to laugh. Well he sure does know how to sweet talk. The first round I beat him. Then the seconed round he beats me, by like one kill. After the seconed round he made it interesting.

" Who ever wins the third game gets a kiss by the loser." he says looking at me for approval. I think about it, i look back at him and he does something that brakes by wall. He moves his lip piersing(with his toung).There goes all my selfrespect, out the window.

"Your on pretty boy." I say. But little does he know how often I play this game. Wich is alot. So ofcouse I win.I sand up.

"Hmm.. What was the bet. That would be me, and the loser would be you hon. What was that bet again.?" I say and he stand up and sighs. He drops the control on the couch and and with out a word he he put his hand on my lower back, and pulls me to him and kisses me. I put my hanad around his neck and kiss him back. The kiss lasted for a long time. Then I pulled away, my head was spining.

"Wow..." I say a little breathless.

"Good game" He wispers in my ear. We decide to watch some TV. I left it on 90201, Tom did not complain or anything he just sat there with me and watched it. Then i got tired and he pulled me down in th lap to lay my head. And thats where i fell asleep. The Last thing I remember is him giving me a good night kiss.

I woke up in my bed. I get out of bed and go look for Tom. But he was nowhere to be found. I go to the kitchen and see a note note said: Vanessa, I had a good time last night. I carried you to your bed when you fell asleep. We should do this again. Tom.

I smile and touch my lips remembering the kiss form lastnight. I jump up and down and skip to the shower. On my way I put on some music and the first song to come on is Kean- somewhere only we know. I jump in the shower and dance around alittle. I get done and as soon as i walk out i hear a knock at the door. I run over in my towle and hair dripping wet. I open it and see Bill standing there.

---------------------------------------

Hey guys Thanks for the reviews and all!! ^^

Please bear with me it will get better in chaper 4 and 5...

but untill next chapter..

Vanessa

Aka.. XxslientloverxX


	4. Because your with me

***Chapter 4***

"I heard Kean and I wanted to see whats up." Bill says and looks at me in my towle. My face gets red, I and standing in my towle infront of Bill Kaulitz.

" Oh yea just got out the shower. But come in, mi casa es su casa( my house is your house). I will go change." I say as I go to my closet. I grab a pair of black shorts and a purple Roxy shirt. I quickly put on some eyeliner and run a brush through my curly hair. I run out to the living room and see Bill sitting there going through a Magazine called Tu.

"Hey Vanessa there are pictures of you in here!" he says looking at the pictures of me in Tu. I grab magazine and throw it on the table.

"Dont worry about that crap. So whats up?" i ask him and flash a smile

"Not much. Hey do you wanna go to brakefast?" Bill askes me.

" Yea i am starving!" I get up and grab my Iphone We walk out my appartment and at that same time so does Tom.

"Heading down to get some brakefast?" Tom askes looking at me. I could not find my word and Bill looks at me and smiles.

"Yea, you wanna join us?" Bill askes Tom. The whole time Tom is looking at me.

"Sure." Tom says. We all start to walk to the elevator and we get in and Tom is standing very close.

"How did you sleep last night, Vanessa?" He askes.

" Wonderfuly. You?" I ask and look up at him

" I could not go to sleep for some reason." Tom says and looks at me and smile.

"Why could you not go to sleep?" Bill ask Tom

" I could not stop thinking about some stuff I did before I went to bed." He winked at me. Bill was extremely lost.

"What did you do Tom?" Bill askes looking between Tom and I. But just then the elevators doors open.

"Nothing. Oh wow here alredy. Lets go grab a table." I say walking out the elevator. We walk up to the front desk.

" Hola Senorita Vanessa." The head chef says to me.

" Hola Javiar. Necesito un mesa para tres, porfavor." I tell him. I have known Javiar since I was 15. **hello Javiar. i nedd a table for three, please.**

" Claro que si." Javiar says and leads us to a table in the back.**Of Course** As were waling to that table Tom grabs my hand. I look at him. We get to the table and Tom sits next to me. We order and while we are waiting for the food we just talk about normal stuff like Touring, food, candy, and movies. When we get done eatting Bill and Tom pulls out their wallet.

" How much do we pay?" Asks Bill

" Nothing dont worry about it." I tell them and finsh my orange juice. Bill and Tom both look at me in shock.

" Why not?" asks Tom. I sigh.

"Because you are with me. They can not charge me. If you missed the part my father owns the hotel." I start to laugh

"Big cinama" Tom says and puts a way his wallet. We get up and make our way back up to the 18th floor.

"you guys wanna come and hang out for awhile? We have nothing planed for the day." I ask. The twins just look at eachother and run into my appartment.

Hello! Well heres another chapter. The words in ** are the traslation in english.

BTW: We are in Panama ( central america) and here we speek spanish. so i am there personal translator. to spansh to english.

Oh and i have said this before i am not a very good speller so please work with me people. and i do make mistakes.

but thank all you lovely people. and i promise the next chapter with be DRAMA filled well not much drama but some one from vanessa past comes and something happens...

OHH and i dont own Tokio Hotel... i wish they would be my little german slaves.. hahahahaha

vanessa


	5. The Latin Version Of Paris Hilton

Chapter 5****

I fallow them and closer the door.

" You two are like children." I tell them and put my Iphone down and take my shoes off.

" So Vanessa what game?" Asked Bill while looking through my games.

" No I wanna choose.. Not that one Bill shes really good at that one." Tom says and puts Call of Duty 4 down.

" Well you two pick one and will be right back need to change." I say and turn to go to my room.

"Ohh.. Let me come." Tom says and sits up. I laugh.

"Maybe next time dear." I say say to him and the he sits back.

" I'll hold you to that." Tom says and winks at me, Bill just starts to laugh. I walk into my room and something feels wrong, but i just put it to the back of my mind. I take my shirt off and walk over to my dresser. And then out of nowhere a figure walks out of my closet.

" Well Vanessa Ripley... The latin version of Paris Hilton. Is daddy still keeping you here?" says the figure " You look better... well much better than the last time I saw you. But you were passed out on my bed."

"Jeff..." I am able to barely wisper. It took me awile to figure out who it was because he let his hair grow longer and it cover most of his face. He gets closer to me but I back up

" Dont be scared.. All I want is to finsh what I started two years ago. You remember what that was, baby?" Jeff says with a smerk on his face. I look in his hand and see some rope and in the other is a knife. My eyes get bigger. I back up all the way to the wall.

He lungs at me and pushes me up against the wall and I feal him drop the knife. he hlods my hands and I knee him in the groin. I am able to get away but he swings his fist and hits me in the back of my head and I throw my self against the door. Everyting goes black for a seconed. The door opens and Bill and Tom come in.

" What the hell are you doing?" Bill yells at Jeff. Tom looks down at me and his face gets red. He walks past me and starts to fight jeff who was comming at Bill with the knife. Tom grabs his hair and the knive wich Jeff was holdding onto cut into Toms XXL jacket.

Tom thows jeff against the wall and walks over and kicks him in the face. Then Bill walks over to me and helps me up and takes me to the other room. I was crying and I did not even know it. I look at my self in the miror as we pass my make up is all over my face and my arm was cut pretty bad. Bill puts me down on the couch and gose and checks on Tom.

" Tom stop your gonna kill him!" I hear Bill yell.

"Did you see what he did to her?!" Tom yells. I get up and run into the room and run to Tom and pull him away form Jeff. He Looks me and pulls me in his arms. I looked over at Jeff and he was not moving, but he was breathing. Tom takes me over to the living room and takes off his jacket and puts it on me. I forgot I was only in my bra and shorts. I look at him and smile. Then he rubs the back of my head.

" HOLY SHIT!!" I screamed.

"Vanessa? What happen?" Tom askes. My vision is fadding... I reach for Tom and he grabs my hands.

"Thats where he..." Is the last thing i say before I pass out.

*************************************

Yes! Well here it is and Thank you soo much to RaiRai13 for the support!

Vanessa!!


	6. Dont mess it up Vanessa

Chapter 5****

Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep

"Will she be ok?" I hear someone ask. Then from the other side of the room I hear people talikng in German.

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep.

The voices are Tom and Gustav.

"Why did that noise go faster?" The voice asked again.

"Tom..?" I call out. "Tom.." I hear him walk over

"Vanessa, I'm here." Tom says and grabs my hand. My eyes open. And Tom is standing over me. I look at him and smile.

"Hey Pretty Boy." I say. And some one walks up.

"Oh, Vanessa are you felling better." My mother walks up.

"Mom what the hell are you doing here. Your sopose to be in Germany." I say and sit up.

But everything spins. I put my hand up until the room stops spinning.

"Well this young man called me and told me what happen. And I was already in town. And I rushed here." she says. "These young men have not left your side.

I look at Tom and he just smiles. Then I look past him and see Bill asleep in a chair and Gerog and Gustav walk up.

"Hey dudes." I say and smile.

"You scared us, dude." Georg says.

"Sorry." I say with a smile. I rub my head."how long have i been here?" I ask and look up at Tom who is still holding my hand.

" About 3 days." He says. My eyes get big.

"Did you guys go to your Interview?" I ask.

" Yea, we made it. But we rushed back . Well actualy Tom rushed us back." Says Gustav.I Iook up at Tom and smile. He blushed.

"The docter says that you can come home when you wake up." Says Tom and at the same the docter walks.

" Yea it looks like your in god hands and take two of these if you feel more pain."The docter says and hands Tom container of pills. I go and change and we all head home.

"Well i need to get going." My mom says as we walk in my apartment. "Your father will be very worried. Vanessa your father and I want you to come to germany with us and stay there. And maybe go to collage over there."

"Mom, Can we please talk about this latter?" I ask as i walk up and give her a hug goodbye.

"Bye Nessa... Dont mess it up." she says and i look at her like she is completly high. Then she nods over to Tom. " He was very worried about you." I sigh and drop my head.

"Mom please stay out of my love life." I say and turn aroud and make way to my bedroom. And stop at the door and lean against the wall and watch her say bye to the boys. As she opens the door she turns around and loks at Tom.

"Take care of my daughter, Tom." she says and closes the door. I just shake my head. I walk in my room and look at the clock it is 12:45 pm. I lay down on my bed. The boys turned on the Tv and were watching MTV. Then I hear the door close. I look over and see Tom making his way over to the bed. he stops and takes of his shoes. I feel him get on mext to me. I roll over and he takes me in his arms. i bury my head in his neck. his dreadlocks tickle my face. i could not explain what this felling was. He is so warm and.. perfect. He pulls away and looks at me.

" Are you ok?" He asks with worry in his eyes. His perfect Brown eyes....

"Right here with you I am perfect." I say and sigh. I look deep into his eyes. He leanded into kiss me and at that same moment my Ipone rings. My ring tone is ' Dont jump'

"Why is that your ring tone?" Tom askes me.

"I love the guitar." I say in almost a wisper. I pull away to answer it.

"Do you have too answer it?" Tom asks and pulls me back to him.

"I will make it ubber quick." I say throwing in my litle German. I pick up my Iphone and answer it.

"Halo? hola papa. Si todo esta bien... ok.. si..ok pues i love you too. bye." ** hello? Hi papa, yes everything is fine.... ok .yes. ok then ** I say and put my Iphone down on the night table.

"So where were we?" i ask Tom. he smiles and laughs. Then he pushes me down on the bed and gets on top of me and kisses me. I put my Hands up his shirt and feel every inch of his back. I am felling very crazy and i flip him over and get on top of him. the whole time out lips never part. I pull away after about a half an hour. I feal his hands under myshirt on my back. I sigh and rol over on the truth is that he has me wraped around his finger. He takes my face in his hands and kissed me very deeply. Then he pulls away.

"Vanessa, you scare me. When i am around you my thoughts dont go right. i have not felt this way and it scares me. And when you were lieing there on the floor bleeding i was so mad at that guy. If you did nto stop me i might have killed him." he says in barly a wisper. i mive closer to him and he put his arm under my neck.

"What am I gonna do with you." I hear him say before I fell asleep.

********************************

Yea!!!! two stories in one day.. well hope you like it...

I am thinking of addign RaiRai13 to the story... i think bill needs some one.. =D

So RaiRai13 could you give me some info please??

I love all you you guys!!

Vanessa!


	7. I am 18 years old!

Chapter 7**

"Vanessa... Vanessa! Get up. You need to eat something." I open my eyes half way and see Bill standing over me. his hair was down and had no make up on.

" We have to go to a meet and greet. and you promised you would come with us." Bill said.

" I know, I know. Let me go shower. Can you call room servise and have them bring me some food. please Billa" I ask and rub my eyes. I watch bill leave and i stand up. I feel something around my neck fall down to about where my chest is. It looks like a guitar pic. But its all sliver and it has something writen on it: My heart it beats for only you. And in the corner is has a small diamond and it was hanging by the corner. I simply loved it. I got in the shower and threw on a pair of black shorts that go down to my knee and a purple wife beater. And the necklace ofcourse. I walk out and see everyone there. I told them that they could come in whenever they wanted seeing as how my room was the best. All they had to do was knock on my bedroom door.

" And shes up." Tom say and comes over to me and wraps his hand around my waist. He saw the neaklace and said " You like it?" I turn around and gave him a hug. And give him a kiss.

" Yes, I love it." I tell him between our kisses. But as soon as we start the door opens..

" Vanessa damn it you dont return my calls, your not at work......." My friend sam says. Her Dark green eyes got big as she saw who was sitting in my room. Sam has been my bestfriend for as long as i can remember. She is about 5'7 and has lonf dark brown hair. Her bangs sota cover her eyes. When ever i was in a bad sittuation she would always be there for me.

" Sam!" I run over and give her a hug. " Dude I am so sorry I was in the hospital. It was not in the paper?"

"Umm.. NO. What the hell happen? Your ok tho?" Sam asks her green eyes getting even bigger.

"Yea I am fine but Jeff came after me again. But I will tell you that latter. I want you to meet Tokio hotel. This is pretty boy Tom and Nija turtle Georg and Mr. Bill Kaulitz and my little big teddy bear Gustav." I tell her. " Everyone this is Sam." They exchange there hi's and everything. I go and eat my hamburger and Sam come and sits next to me.

"I gotta talk to you about something." She says. Her eyes have returned to the normal size.

"Talk to me babe." I say and stuff a french fry in my mouth.

"Well," She grabs a fry off my plate." Doug told me to tell you that, Your Father wants me to come with you to Europe." I almost choke on my juice.

" WHAT!?!?" I almost yell at her. Everyone looks around at us. "Holy Shit... He doesent trust me. That is so messed up. I mean come on I am 18. damn." Sam was just sitting there waiting till I calmed down. She knows how I can get if I get pissed. She has had to pull me out of many arugument that were about to turn into fights. I stand up and grab my Chanel bag. " Oh, Here I got this for you the other day." I hand her a button. This button was special because I got it made for her. It says : I did not brake the plate the floor did. It has a story behind it. We were eatting in the resturant and she droped a plate and everyone looked at her and she just said" What I did not brake the plate the flood did." and she just turned around.

" Thanks Nessa!" She say but i was already on the phone with my dad. "PAPA. I am 18 years old and i can take care of myslef. Pero. That was last year. But..." I get up and go to my room. Tom looks at Sam and she just shekes her head. I walk out fumming.

Sam looks at me.

" Dont worry I am not mad at you." I tell her and she raise her hand." Dude not in school." I tell her. She blushes. Bill laughs.

" So am I sitll going with you?" She says. I smile at her.

" Ofcourse Sam." I told her. " Do you have you bags? Were leaving in 3 days."

" Yea there in my car. Is my room open for me.?" Sam askes and walk to my spare room. Its not really a spare room. Its Sams room. She is over here more often then at her own house. " Ahhh It feels good to be home.' She says and falls on the bed. I leave her to be her strange self and walk over to Tom. And Sit next to him. Hes Palying Halo3 with Georg and Bill is looking though as magizeen.

" Holy Shit Vanessa!" Bill yells. We all look at him. He shows everyone the magizeen. " Why did you not tell us.?" The Magizeen makes its way to me. I look at it and see it one of me parting at a Bar. Its say : Do we have another Paris hilton on our hands? Sam walks out.

" Vanessa You have not told them yet?" Sam askes me.

" Well I did not think it was that big. Deal. And that Magazeen is from last year." I tell them.

" So your famous then?" Bill Asks. I look at him and smile.

" Famous? Vanessa is a Celebrity." Sam says bluntly

************************************************

Sorry it took so long... I went to the beach on saterday and school os starting soon so i need to do some stuff.. school year in Panama is March- December. I know werid...

Thanks every one...

BTW:: Sam Is RaiRai13!


	8. Wheres my Bestfriend?

Chapter 8*******

"Nessa thats something you shouldve told us." Bill says. I shoot a glare at Sam, she just smiled.

"Hey Bill would you mind helping me with my bags?" Sam askes trying to take his mind off of it. They walk out and Tom rubs my sholders.

" Dont worry about him, he can be a drama queen. So Sam is comming with us?" Tom Askes and plays with my hair.

" Yea she is. I am happy too so I wont be alone while you guys go do your Tokio hotel stuff." I say and stand up. " We need to in a half an hour." I tell them as they go back to playing.

" I am ready to leave now." Says Georg as he shoots Tom. (In the game)

"GOTT! I'm dead." he puts down the controller. And goes to the fridge and grabs a Red bull. I go to the my Bathroom and do my make up. I hear Bill and Sam come back laughing..

"Vanessa!' Bill calles.

"I'm in my bathroom!" I call back. He comes walking in and stops and his eyes get big. "I just died and when to heaven.. Oh Mien Gott." I look over at him. And smile. My bathroom is Dark purple and Everything elise is Black. Black couch, black towles, black granite counter, ect. The only white is my tub and the toilet. I have a problem with purple.

" How can I help you?" I ask him. And Finsh putting on my eyeliner.

"Ohh I just wanted to say sorry for over reacting." Bill says and plops down on he couch. " So what can you tell me about Sam?" I look at him an roll my eyes.

"Lets see. I really cant tell you much because you need to talk to her. Heres a big hint I can give you: Never touch her buttons, She will have your head if you do." I laugh " Damn we need to get going" I say as I jog out of my bathroom to my closet and grab my pair of black and purple Converses. I grab two white and two black buttons and but one of each on my chucks. Sam has rubed off on me after all these years. I run out and see Everyone sitting there talking.

"Lets move people." I say and put on my sunglasses. We get down staris and there are a bunch of fans like always.

" TOM, GEORG, VANESSA, BILL, GUSTAVE, SAM." All the fans were screaming. But it all sounded like screaming to me. Girls are pulling on my jacket that Bill just gave me. Its the Tokio Hoel one he made. he said he has like six.

"Sam your famous too?" Asked Georg to Sam as soon we get in the van.

" Not really but I have been bestfriends with Vanessa for almost 10 years. Its just like the twins with Andres." she says a and gets a little red as Bill sits next to here. In the mean time Tom and I were getting to know the inside of eachothers mouthes.

"Get a room." Sam yells from the back. Her and bill are laughing. I look back at her.

" I got a headach." She say and puts he hand to her head.

" Dont be hatten." I tell her. Tom laughes and gives me one more kiss.

" And once more Sam we are not in school. Just say it, babe." I say when I see her hand shoot up. Bill laughes.

"How long is this gonna take?" she askes and looks out the window.

"A couple hours. I will give you my iPod if you want something to do." I tell her.

"No its ok Bill is letting me use his labtop." She says and smiles.

10 Min latter****

"Hello." I say and look up at this 40 year old balding man. They keep comming... more auotgraphs. Then there are some girls that dont want my autograph. That were majorly flirting with Tom. The funny part is most of them did not speek english. So the boys were lost. I laughed the whole time. Then one girl asked Georg to marry her and he just noded. she got so happy and tried to jump across the table. Lets kust say that she got taken away by the gaurds. We got done like 3 hours latter. We got in the van but sam was not there. We spent a half hour looking for Sam. I was so cared out of my mind I was frantic. The cops arrived and started to look for her. Even the boys were worried. But the one question was: Wheres my bestfriend?


	9. Cant go a week with out having sex

Chapter 9**

" Vanessa calm down." Tom said in my ear.

" But Sam.... What would you do if bill was missing." I said to him and saw his eyes get wide. " Yea you would not be calm."

" We found her... She was in a anime shop down the road form here. Were bringing her back as we speak." The copper said. All of my fear was flooded with anger. I saw her walk in and she looked at me and her pale skin got even paler.

" Have you not heard of the nice invetion called a cell phone. I know you have one cause I was there with you when you got it." I tell her. But then Bill walks up.

"No point in getting mad. Lets go get something to eat."Bill said. Tom came up behind me and put his arm around my lower back. We get in the van and Sam says sorry to everyone and she for got her cell at the appartment. I calmed down. We get to the resteraunt and we get a private room in the back. We all let go and have a good time. We order a HUGE pizza. We get back to the Appartment at about 10:30pm. We all Go to our rooms. I get changed into a A pair of short shorts and a Tank top. I hear some one knock on my door.

"Come in" I say as i pull the covers up. Tom walks in. He has his benie on and huge swet pants on and a huge black shirt. He walks to my bed and and jumps on.

" I have come to join you tonight." He tells me. I move closer to him and he puts his arm around me. I let him get under the covers and i push my back up to him. About 5 minunets later i fall asleep in his arm, the safest place in the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I wake up at 8:14 am and Tom is still dead to the world. My leg is between his legs and his hand ison my now bare stomach( shirt rode up while sleeping. It happens. =D). I try to pull my leg out , but his legs tighten so I was traped.

"Where do you think your going?" Tom askes me with his eyes closed. And pulls me on top of him. I put my hands on his chest.

"Well i was going to make something for us to eat." I tell him as I sit on his stomach. His warm hands are on my thighs. My hair is crazy. It must have fallen out of my hair tie. I try to get up but he holds me down.

"Tom let me go!" I yell at him. He starts to laugh and rolls over on top of me. And starts to tickle me.

"Ahhh Tom NO Ple.. AHH" And I just start to laugh. He holds both my hands over my head with just one of his. He kisses me. I bring my body up to takes his free hand and and holds my lower back. Thing are getting very hot. He pulls away form me.

"Vanessa I want to show you that your not like the other girls. I am sick of having onenight stands." He says I push him off me and kiss him one more time.

"God I wish you would not have told me that because now I want you even more." I tell him. And start to laugh. "Oh and if you tickle me one more time i will kick your ass. And i mean it." I tell him as i get up and leave the room. I walk out and see Bill and Sam sitting there with big eyes looking at me.

" Well well well... Miss. Vanessa what did you do?" Sam said. I shot her and Bill a glare.

" We did nothing. Now stop looking at me like that." I tell them as I pick up the phone and call for room service and order brakefast. Gerog and Gustav walk in as Tom walks out of my room. Gerog looks at me and at my hair and messes up clothes.

" God Tom, cant you go a week with out sleeping with someone?" Georg asked Tom as he grabe a bottle of water from the fridge.

" WE DID NOT HAVE SEX... GOD" I yell and look at them all. Tom comes up behind me and takes me in his arms.

" Yea we did not have sex. trust me." Tom tells them. " It would have been much louder." Everyone starts to laugh. I turned aroud to face him. I give him the dirtiest look I could manage. I grab his hands that are on my hips and take them off. " Vanessa I was kidding." He tells me.

"Yea yea yea." I say and wave my hand. The food came about a half hour later while i was in the shower. I come out my room and they are all eatting. I grab a latte and lean agains the counter. I started to think about last year. Last year was a very hard on for me. I went through a 'stage', wellt thats what the phyco woman told me. I would skip school because i was hungover form all the partys. I would go out and not come home till 5 in the morning. I lost alot of weight to the point where i was underweight.. I pushed everyone i loved away and every one that loved me away. Even Sam, she would try to come close but i would make somekinda excuse and run away. I thought i did not deserve them. They were too good to me. I skipped volleyball practice and games. It was so bad to the point where my Father took away my car and my credit cards and all my little stashes of cash. He said that he would not watch his only daughter slowly kill herself. I was way hard for me. Thats when i had Sam come stay with me for a month straight. I now weigh 115. That is still a little under for my hight but its better than 95.

"Vanessa come eat." Sam told me. She was always looking out for me. I go sit down next to Tom and grab two pancakes.

" Vanessa your comming with me. And we going to go get you some stuff so that you have enough stuff to go with us." Tom tells me.

" Sam you can go with Bill of you want to." Tom tells Sam.

"Yea I'll go with Bill." Sam we get done eatting Sam and I go to my bathroom ant do our make up. Bill walks in.

"Holy crap your make up collection is crazy Vanessa." He tells me and looks through it. I have Six shelf ful of different kinds of make up. My mom sends me some like every week. Its crazy.

"thank you. thats means something coming from Mr. Bill Kaulitz himself." I tell him.

" Yea, I know. Sam are you ready?" He askes. Sam puts down eyeliner.

" Bye Nessa!" She tells me. But when she leaves I give her the company credit card.

"Have fun." I tell her. She gives me a hug and leaves. I walk out and see Tom on my Labtop.

" You know you should not look at so much porn." I tell him. He laughs.

" Are you ready?" He askes me. I grab my jacket. All i am wearing is a pair of jeans that get really big at the bottom and a deep violet shirt. As soon as i pickup the jacket i see sam has put alittle collection of buttons on it. I smile to my self. I grab my bag.

"Lets go."

----------------------------------------------------

Hey People!!!

Thanks for reading!! I think this is my londest chapter..

But Tomarrow I will TRY to post.!

I love all my reviews!

Vanessa***


	10. No please

Chapter 10***

I walk in the door with six bags in my hands. I drop them on the couch.

"VANESSA! A little help would be nice!" I hear Tom yell in the hall way. I laugh and go help him. All togeather we had like 15 bags. Tom goes and takes them to my room and plops down on the couch. I bring him a red bull.

"You need to start packing." Tom tells me.

" Can you help me please?" I ask and sit on his lap and put my bottom lip out. He smiles at me and sighs.

" Fine." He says.

"Yes!" I yell and jump up and run into my room. "Ok well lets un-pack all the stuff we got to day." I got alot of things today. I got gifts for the boys and Sam. For Bill I got him a fingerless glove with Billa stiched on it and a necklace. For Tom I got him a pair of sunglasses and a Hat that he liked. For Georg i got him a element shirt and a ring i really thought he would like. And Gustav I got him a pari of dumsticks with his name engravend on them and a Billabong hat. And Sam i got her a lot of stuff. I got her like 20 buttons and and a new sweater and some mangas form Borders. And for myself i got ALOT. I will just name a few. Sunglasses, clothes, books( i love to read), jewlrey, and other things. I og in my closet nad grab my rixy luggage.

" Ok so can you put all my shoes in this one." I say and point to one of the suitcases.

"Yea." He says and gets to work.

*** 2 hours later****

I am sitting on top of my biggest suitcase and Tom is trying to zip it.

" Ok move over to the left." Tom tells me. I scoot over and he gets the last part zipped up. I look up at him.

" My hero!" i say and thow my hands around his neck. I kiss him and they Sam and Bill walks in with about the same amount of bags as us.

" Get a roo-" Sam starts to say but then she looks around " This is your room.. so never mind." We all laugh.

" Vanessa I need more suitcases." Sam tells me. I jump up and run to my closet and pull out more Roxy suitcases.

" God Vanessa You really love Roxy" Bill says. I look up and smile at him.

" Oh I got you guys something." I tell Bill and Sam. I pull out a box with Bills fingerless gloves and a Element bag for Sam with all her stuff in it. They sit on the floor and go throught it.

" Holy crap vanessa thanks. And we got you guys stuff too!" Sam says and Bill nodds. Sam got me a pair of Converses with 'Not normal' spary painted on one side. And for Tom they got him a Eco-red jacket.

"Ohh i like them!" I say and give Sam and Bill a hug.

I gave Georg and Gustav there stuff. I think Gustav was the move excited with his gift. He would not put down the drumsticks. We all went out to eat and we got back aroud 11:30pm. It was the first time in along time that i felt like i was part of a family.

**********************************************************************

I cant breath

"I dont want you anymore. Your useless. Get out of my life" Tom says to me. And pusshes me away. " You thought I loved you? Hahahaha" He starts to laugh. A tear slides down my cheek out of my hazzle eye.

"No you have to be lying" I say. He grabs my neaklace and rips it off. I feel my neck burn. He turns around and walks away. I fall to the gound crying.

"TOM NO!!!" I scream out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger!!!

soo sorry i have not written in a long time. i started school. and my mom is being really mean. I wil try to updates on saterdays!!!

Rai- dont worry i am fine!!!


	11. Never

Chapter 11

I cant breath

"I dont want you anymore. Your useless. Get out of my life" Tom says to me. And pusshes me away. " You thought I loved you? Hahahaha" He starts to laugh. A tear slides down my cheek out of my hazzle eye.

"No you have to be lying" I say. He grabs my neaklace and rips it off. I feel my neck burn. He turns around and walks away. I fall to the gound crying.

"TOM NO!!!" I scream out.

I am screaming still. Someone is shaking me. I jump up and see Tom looking at me. His lips are moving but all I hear is him laughing. I dase out.

"NO!!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Then I see Sam, Bill, Gerog and Gustav come in. I fall back in my bed and start to cry. Tom is shaking me still.

"Vanessa! Whats wrong?" He asks. I open my eyes. I see my necklace and Bill walks up and talks to Tom in German. I see worry in Toms eyes.

"No" I wisper. Tom pulls me close to him. And then i relise it was just a dream. I sigh.

"Are you ok Vanessa?" Georg asks me.

"Yea I am sorry it was just a dream. I guess." I say in Toms chest.

" Ok. We will go now." Bill says. I watch them walk out my bedroom.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tom asks me. I look up at him.

"Promise me, you will never leave me." I told him.

"Vanessa...." He says but I cut him off.

"Tom i dont wanna see my self with out you. And if you dont think the same way then please dont stay with me." I say quickly.

"Vanessa. I will not leave you. Ever." He kisses me. "Now get some sleep we need to wake up in 3 hours" I kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight my vida" He tells me in what little spanish i have tought him.** my life**

"Good night mi cielo." ** my sky.. aka my everything**

I grab my phone and turn the alarm off. Off to spain. I get up and go to the bathroom to shower. I put my head under the water and have a flash back of the dream. I lean against the wall. I cant believe i have made myself this vulnerable. I get out the shower and go to my room. And i see Tom sitting on my bed.

"God I must still be dreaming." He says. I laugh

"What can i do for you?" I say. He jumps up and down.

"Nothin i just wanted to make sure your up." He says.

" I am up and need to get " I trail off

"Im not in your way." He says and lays back on his elbows. I sigh.

"I bet you never saw this comming." I walk in my closet and lock the door. He trys to opean it.

"You just ruined my dream!" He yells for the other side of the door. I laugh. I get my clothes on and run a comb though my wet curly hair. I put on a pair of sweat capries and a tee shirt with a jacke that has a big peace sign on the back. I grab my sun galsses that Tom got for me and my iPhone and walk out my closet. Tom is sitting at my Vanity going through his phone, he is dressed and everything.

"You took so long. I could have helped you." He says with a grin. I walk out in to the living room and Sam did at the same time looking like beauty herself. Her hair was all messed up she had her shirt on backwards and she was walking with her eyes closed.

" Hey sexy." I say as i put my labtop in its case and grab a cup of juice. Sam grunts back a reply. Tom walks out of my room.

"Whoo... Oh Sam goodmorning." He says She looks at him.

" OK we all know it morning time...gosh." She says and grab a cup of coffe.

OK so there its sorry bout the wait... and Rai-rai i dont want it to end that fast but dont worry... i have much drama comming up!!

Vanessa!!


	12. Skittles

Chapter 12

"Sam go back to your room and fix your shirt and do your hair. And dont be mean to Tom." I tell Sam. She sighs and starts to walk back to her room.

"Sorry Tom." She says and closes the door. Tom laughs.

"Has she always been like that?" Tom askes as he grabs a bottle of juice.

"Yea prett-" I did not get to finsh what i said because just then Bill ran in with a camera and started to take pictures of everything.

"Ohh I wonder how much I can sell these for?" Bill askes himself. I sit down and Tom sits in my lap. Bill walks up and takes pictures of us.

" Bill its too early." I tell him and take a bite out of a ham and chesse crosaunt. He walks up to me and flashes the camera in my face. I pushed Tom off me on to the couch and chased Bill around. I cought him by the belt loop and pulled him to me. I took the camera from him and threw it to Tom.

"I said it was too early Little Bill. Too early." I told him and at that same moment Sam opened her door (which we were infront of) her eyes got big and she just walked by shakinging her head saying something about 'its too early to be messing around.' I let go of Bill and start to walk away

"Meanie" He says under his breath. I stop and turn around.

"What was that?" I ask him .

" Too early." He says and runs over to Sam

"Good boy." I say and look at Tom. His face was red from soo much laughter. I walk to the kitchen and finsh my glass of juice.

------------------------------------------------------

"Flight 483 to Spain. will now be bording first class only please." Says the woman behind the desk in spanish. I shake Tom to wake up.

"Come on the plane is boarding." I say and stand up. We alll get in line and get om the plane. We end up sitting in the last row at the back of the plane. I liked this air company. They put First class at the back soo not everyone and their mother walk by us. So I sit next to Tom, Sam sits next to Bill and Georg and gustav sit next toeachother. I put my iPhone on and listen to some music. As soon as I start to fall asleep i feel someone tap my arm. I open my eyes and look back and see Bills face there.

"So whats up Nessa?" He askes me. I look over at Tom pleadingly . He looks at me and just laughes. I see him eatting Skittles.

" Hey is that my bag?" I ask and look in my bag for my 1 pound Skittle bag. Tom laughes

"No here's is yours." He says and pulls a bag out of his 'man bag" ( he wont let me call it a purse)" You left it on the counter back at the appartment"

"Umm.. thanks." I say and rip them open and start to eat them.

-------------------------- 10 mins---------------------

"Vanessa calm down." Sam says behind me." God Tom you should not let her eat all thoses Skittles. She gets really hyper." I start to laugh and play with Toms dreads.

" I need a Ginger Ale please." I wisper in Toms ear. He calls over the woman and askes for the soda. I look away from the Window and look over at the chick. She had her shirt buttoned down to the point to where you could see everything the good Lord gave her. And she was flirtting with Tom. I got pissed. And kinda lost control of my mouth.

" Excuse me but all we need is the soda and you should really go button up your shrit because your flashing my boyfriend and I dont really apperciate that." I say with a nasty look. She gets really red and walks away.

"Whore" I say before I pop some more Skittles.

" Vanessa that was not nice." Tom says. I shoot him a glare and hr just smiles.

"But it was EXTREAMLY funny" Bill says form behind us and we hear Sam agree. The woman walks up with my soda and sets it down on my table.

"Can I get you anything more?"The woman asks and does not even look at me or Tom. She is looking at her feet. I look her over, she has buttoned up her shirt . I shake my head and start to drink my soda.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Were here finally! My whole body needed to move. I hate sitting down for long periods of time. Sam came up from behind me and walked with me to the waitting room place.

"Bill is sooo awesome." Sam tells me. I sorta block her out because I see a guy watching me. He has long wavy black hair and killer green eyes. And a smile to die for. He walks over to us.

" Hola. Vanessa, no?" He askes me in spanish. Sam looks at me then at him.

" Si... porque?" I ask him. *Yes.... why?*

"Your father sent me...I will be taking care of you while your on your little 'vacation'." He tells me in perfect english.

"Shit." I wisper

--------------------------------------------------------

Hello wonderful people!

back with some more good stuff.

well i know not very fun but it will get better!

Vanessa!!!


	13. Dude Not Cool

Chapter 13*

Georg walks up

"Who is this." He askes

"This is Enrique and he thinks that he will be watching over me." I say to Georg. I turn back to Enrique. " Listen i dotn know what my father has told you but i dont need you to be watching over me.I have 5 people here with me. I dont need six. And i dont think Tom will like that."

"Who is Tom?" Enrique askes.

"Me." Tom says from behind him. Enrique turns around and looks up at Tom. Tom is about 2 inches taller than him.

"Listen man. I just need to do my job. So just let me come and just be with you guys and I get my job done." he says. Bill walks up next to Sam. I swiftly take my sunglasses off my face.

"Listen... I dont know who the hell you are but your not comming-" I was cut of by Tom.

"Vanessa there is no use in fighting with him. Whatever just let him come." Tom tells me.

"But-"

"Vanessa... Come on." Sam calls me. I look at Enrique and turn around and walk over to Sam.

" Ass." I mutter under my breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get to the hotel and there are more fans. We get out the car screaming and all. We go into the hotel and get in the elevator. It is dead quite. I sigh and grab my phone and turn it on. We get to the top floor and Tom and i share a room sam has her own and so does everyone elise. I roll my bag into the room. I put my purse down on the table and Tom comes stands infront of the bed.I take my shoes off and run to him. He catches me and we both fall back onto the bed.

" Im sorry. I did not know my father would go this far." I say and put my head on Toms chest. He sighs and rubs my cheek.

"Dont worry we can still have a good time here." He says and sits up. "I need to go to the bathroom." I roll off him and he gives me a kiss and goes to the bathroom. My phone rings. I pick it up.

"hello"

"So you think you can run away just like that.. I will come after you. And you will pay for what you did to me."

"Beep.. Beep"

I hang up the phone up and look out the window. Just some fans out there with Tokio Hotle signs. Tom walks out. i just shake it off.

" Im gonna go to Bills" I say as Tom jumps on the bed.

"Ok i am gonna take a nap" He says and yawns. I walk out the room and run down to Billas room.

"Bill!!" I say and run in the room and Sam is there. they are sitting on the couch and Bill is holding Sams hands

"Did i interupt somthing?" I ask

" No I was just looking at sams hands. There very pretty." Bill says. Sam blushes. My eyes get big and i go to the fridge and grab a Red bull.

"Well whats the plan for tonight... i say we go out... I have the perfect dress. Tom will love it." I tell them

"What about Enrique. Will he let you?" Billa asks

"What about him. Does he have to know were going out." I say and take a sip of my drink.

I stay there for a hour and then Tom calls me and askes me to come back. I tell him were going out at 9. and it was 7:42. I order some food and we eat a romantic dinner.

"So how was your day?"Tom askes me. The strange phone call comes to mind.

"Fine yours?" I ask him.

" I dreamed of you." He tells me

"Aww...." i grab my glass of water and take a sip. I look at my (well Bills) watch.

"I need to get ready its 8:30." I say. I run to the bathroom and put my make up on. I hear Sam and bill come in.

I go to my suitcase and find my black halter dress. I bought this for Tom. I knew he would love it. The dress is tight over the chest area and the bottom part was flowy and had purple stars on it. I grab a pair of black pumps. I walk out to the living room and it gets dead quite. I look at Tom and he was sitting there with his mouth open and Sam just had a smile on her face. Sam is the kinda girl who hates to wear dresses. And if she must she will have leggins on. So all she had on was a pair of tan pants and black V- neck tee shirt. Bill is smilling too. Tom Walks up to me and just looks at in the eyes.

"What?" I say and look away. The strength of his gase was killing me. He closed his mouth and and blinks,.

"Wow.. you Look stunning.." Tom say. I was aobut to respond when Enrique walks through the door.

" And where the hee are you guys going?" He ask with his eyes lingering on me. I see Tom get a little pissed.

"Damn it." I wisper to myself.

--------------------------------*-----------------------

Hey guys sorry for the wait my mom is EVIL but whats new?!

Well hope you like it and R&&R please!!

Vanessa3


	14. You dont know who your messing with

Chapter 14

" Were going out." I say and grab my jacket. He grabs my arm as I reach for the door knob. I look at him with a evil look on my face. I heard Sam gasp. She know i have a anger problem. Tom makes his way over. I turn to face him.

" Seeing as how you dont know who I am. I will tell you who your messing with. I dont put up with peoples crap. I will drop you in less than 10 seconds. I am not afraid of you. You wanna tell my dad? Tell him see how much it will affect me. But I will only say this once: touch me one more time and I will hurt your sorry ass." I say . " Now either you can tag along or stay here. I really dont care." I look at Tom and he just smiles at me.

"Thats my girl" He says. We look at Enrique his eyes were relaxed.

" I'll come." He says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get to the club and we find a table in the back. Tom sits next to Bill and sam sits next to me. Gerog and Gustav went to find some chicks to talk to. Enrique sits on the end of the table. We order some drinks and Sam gets a Vergin Mary.

" You dont drink?" Bill and Tom ask her. She looks at me and smiles.

" No." She says and look at Bill to see how he will react. Bill smiled and laughed.

" Dont worry i respect you decision." Bill said. When our drinks got here he order a coke. Tom looked and him and just laughed. We dance some and drank alot. Well mostly me. At the end of the night the owner lets us leave thru the back because there were alot of cameras waiting for us in the front. Tom was caring me. The whole night Enrique was watching me. I flicked him off a few times but Tom would get mad at me. So i just gave up and had a good time. Bill and Sam were always togeather. I would try to get Sam to dance but noo im talking to Bill. Soo Tom and I had a good time. But when we got beck to the hotel Tom takes me to the room and I change and get in bed. Tom gets in and roll over and put my back against his front he gets up on his elbow and looks at me.

" Vanessa." He wispers in my ear.

" Yea" I mumble

" I love you." He says. I turn around to face him.

" I love you too" I wisper to him. He leans down and kisses me. And i fall asleep in his arms.


	15. Cut the Crap The end

Chapter 15

I wake to sun in my eyes. I turn to put my head in Toms chest but he was not there. I sit up and look around for him. Hes not there. I grab my phone and call him.

"Hallo?" He says in German.

" You left me." I say in a little sad voice.

" Vanessa its 10 I came down to get some brakefast. Come down when you get ready." He says and laugh.

"Fine... Be that way. Kidding I will shower and be down." I say and hang up once I hear him say ok. i jump out of bed and strech. I walk over to the window and for a seconed I thought I saw Jeff.

I rub my eyes and look again. The person was gone. I go and take a shower and throw on a yellow day dress and a pair of black flats. I run to the elevator and push the down button.

I get there and walk up and sit next to Bill.

"Shes up!" Sam and Bill says. I laugh and grab a glass of water.

I look around the table for Tom. He was not there.

"Wheres Tom?" I ask Bill to my right.

"Oh Um he is... uhh." Bill says and Looks around and then up at the painting on the wall.

"Thats A nice painting. It looks like a cow. What abou-" I cut him off.

"Bill cut the crap wheres Tom?" I ask him.

I see Tom walk back in with something black in his hand.

"Where did you go?" I ask Tom and push my bangs out of my face.

"Um... Just to get something." He says and comes closer to me.

I look back in his hand and see its a little black box... He opens it.

A stuning white gold ring with a clear diamond in the center. I feel the color drain from my face.

"I'm 18.... Ohh." I say and look at Tom. He Laughes.

"No.. I am not asking you to marry me Vanessa. Its just like a promise ring. And I am promising you that I will protect you with my life and I will love you forever." Tom says as he put the ring on my ring finger.

I look up at Tom. With tears in my eyes.

" I will love you forever and always." I say.

He comes up and pushes my bangs out of my face. He looks me in the eyes and says.

"I Love You."

*THE END*

He Guys!!

Dont Worry!

There will be a sequel!

And it will be VERY drama filled.

Love you all!!

Vanessa!


	16. Chapter 16

***Authour note!**

**Hey guys dont forget to check out the sequel to Translating for Tokio Hotel!**

**Its called something I can not forget.... Thank you for alll the support and everything!**

**I love you all!**

**Vanessa**

**Aka: XxSilentLoverxX**


End file.
